Never Really Enemies
by Superordinary
Summary: Draco, much to his dismay, is sent by Flitwick to cheer Hermione up. What happens is that they both realize they have more in common then they both orignally thought. They share, they smile and they laugh... Wrote this as a headcanon for someone. Definitely not canon .


**I wrote this as a headcanon on this site I am a trial admin on, liked it and decided to post it. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, I make no money off this work. **

**Also, huge shout out to Slytheringurrl because she helped me when I was desperate for help and I needed to repay her for being so ultimately kind. Read her stuff and review, say I sent you if you do! XD **** u/3184800/**

**Okay onto the story I go: **

The know-it-all was getting on Draco's nerves today. Not only did she insist on answering _every _question Professor Flitwick asked, she also insisted on giving a small demonstration. Of course Gyrffindor house was now swimming in points, already earning fourty in the previous lesson due to her annoying efforts.

Draco watched as her hand shot up in the air again and sighed, dropping his in annoyance. How was this possible? How did she know everything? Did she sit there all day long, her face burried in a book?

Draco sighed again at his own stupidity, of course she sat there all day long with her face burried in a book, when did anyone ever see her without her face burried in a book?

"Hermione, do you ever not answer a question?" Harry asked in a whisper as Hermione frowned at him. Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter's words; was that a hint of jealously he detected in scar heads voice?

"I'm just highly logical, which leads me-"

"Yeah Hermione, we know." Ron interjected as the bushy brown haired girls eyes widened in shock. "You know _everything_." Hermione stood, all the papers on her desk flying off and going every where. Professor Flitwick turned away from the black board to see what was going on and frowned when he saw his star pupil was distracting the class.

"Is everything okay mis-"

"No its not." Draco smirked as Hermione burst into tears, and then laughed out loud as she ran out of the class room.

"Well, well, well. Trouble in paradise Potter?" Harry shot Draco a glare and then bent to pick up Hermione's stuff off of the floor.

"Mister Potter, can you go after miss Granger please?" Flitwick asked as he sighed and turned back to the board.

"Sir, I don't think thats such a great idea. I believe Potter and Weasley are the reason for her distress." Theodore Nott spoke up as Flitwicks hand clenched around the peice of white chalk he was holding, threatening to snap the thin peice in two.

"Mister Malfoy, go after Miss Granger please." Draco gasped as Blaise let out a loud laugh from where he was sittitng beside him. Pansy's mouth fell open with a snap and everyone in the classroom looked over at him curiously. Hell, he was going to crucio Theodore for this.

"But sir..." He replied reluctantly, shooting a look at Theordore who just smirked back at him.

"Mister Malfoy, go after Miss Granger... now!" Flitwick demanded as he waved his hand dimissively at him. Draco sighed and stood, exiting the class room.

Now, if he was Granger and in a horrible mood... where would he go? He smiled, making his way down to the lake. It was the only place he could think of that the Weasley and Pot head wouldn't think of themselves.

What he couldn't get was why the two boys had turned on their friend the way they had. They were the golden trio, they got along perfectly. They were the group that every other group envied because of how close they were, because of the way they acted around each other. Their behaviour only moments before hand had Draco reeling.

Finding Hermione sitting under the willow tree near the waters edge, he made his way up to her and sat straight in front of her, making her jump in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered, turning away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"My duty as head boy. Also, Flitwick made me. Trust me when I say, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here." He flopped back on the grass, stretching his folded legs out so they were resting against hers. "So trouble in paradise?" He asked, resisting the urge to make a joke about Harry and Weasle bee being gay together.

"Oh shove off Malfoy. Stop acting like you care and go do something productive with your life. Hell, worry about your own friends instead of other peoples." Draco laughed as Hermione sniffed and turned away from him. Oh he'd hit a nerve he had.

"Wow Granger, so much pent up frustration. You should get laid more often." Draco heard Hermione gasp and then winced as she slapped him on the leg, real hard. Sitting up he looked at her to find her blushing bright red. "Oww, that hurt." He mumbled, rubbing the spot where she'd slapped him.

"Deal with it." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco swore he could see the ghost of a smile on her soft lips.

"Thats the second time you've slapped me. I should start a business where your concerned. I'll call it the Granger Foundation: Slapping Malfoys since third year." Hermione laughed outloud, making Draco smile. This was new to him. Talking pleasently with a girl who wasn't trying to shove their tongue down his throat.

That both sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Hermione broke it. "Thank you for cheering me up. I honestly don't know whats wrong with them lately. Maybe I should stop answering so many questions." She sighed as Draco flopped back down on the grass.

She didn't understand her worth. If he'd had the IQ that she did, he'd be flaunting it. Well, he'd do a lot more then flaunt it, he'd use it to his advantage. Girls liked men who knew what they were doing...

"Granger, I honestly don't think thats whats bothering them. I heard the Weasel Bee has a crush on you and you've been ignoring his efforts lately. And, Potters all bitchy at the moment because him and Weaslette are trying to figure out how to tell her brother that Harrys knocked her up."

"How do you know all that? Ginny can't be pregnant, her and Harry are safe. And the problem with Ron is... complicated." Complicated? Draco laughed, most likely she couldn't see a reasonable future with the red head. He couldn't blame her really, who'd want to live in that ranshackle place the Weasleys called a home... they didn't even have a library.

He shifted slightly trying to get comfortable on the ground and then sighed when the rock that was poking him in the middle of his back wouldn't budge. He hated nature. "The grape vine tells me many things. Also, moaning Myrtle caught her crying in the bathroom and Weaslette spilled her guts on the subject. And Granger, how is the Weasley subject complicated? You either want to marry him and have his children... or you don't."

"Okay, I don't want to marry Ron or have his children; happy yet?"

"This is why my family have arranged marriages. I'm suppose to be marrying Astoria next July." Draco frowned after he spoke, realizing how lifeless he sounded when speaking about getting married. He really didn't want to marry Astoria, but the tradition in the Malfoy family was that if the person was reluctant to find a bride or groom themselves, then one would be arranged for him/her. Which was why Draco was in this predicament in the first place.

"Do you want to marry her?" Hermione asked, chewing on her bottom lip. Her pale face was still all red and blotchy from crying and yet, Draco didn't feel repulsed by the sight when he glanced at her from the corner of his grey eyes.

"Not really. I mean, she's not even that smart. I want as many children as possible... she wants one. I want a woman who will converse with me, she wants my bank number and key. I want a woman who will sleep in my bed willingly, she wants a seperate room way down the hall. And lastly, I want a woman who can fire off remarks as quickly as you can because I bet my life on it, that otherwise my life will become rather dull." Hermione gasped aloud once again, making Draco frown this time. What in gods name had he said to make her react that way? Frowning Draco went over what he just said in his head and then gasped aloud himself. He'd just said he'd like someone like her. Someone with the same personaility as Granger.

Thats why he didn't feel repulsed when looking at her with her face all blotchy from crying. Because he wanted Granger. He liked the muggle born. Oh this was going to go down well with his family and friends.

"I want heaps of children too but I also want to have a life. Of course I'll still take care of them but once their all old enough, I'd like to work. And... I want a man who has the same values as you." Draco sat up quickly, looking at Hermione dubiously. She wanted a man like him... she liked his values. He'd bet his life on it, right this moment, that she had a crush on him and that was why Ron wasn't living up to her standards. Draco didn't know why but all of a sudden he felt triumphant. He had this flutter in his stomach and yet, he was almost excited.

"Gra- Hermione, would you like to have dinner with me this weekend or something. I mean, just to talk of course." Hermione bit her lip, looking deep in thought. But a blush was creeping upon her and Draco couldn't help but wink at her when she tried to take a quick glance at him. "Just us. Some where nice. I'll pay. I think I might like you." Draco rattled off quickly as Hermione blushed even redder if that was even possible.

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you... Mal-Draco." Draco grinned, he had a feeling this was going to be fun.

SEVEN YEARS LATER:

"Mummy!" Little Scorpius bounded into the room, his blonde locks bouncing as he ran away from his father. Draco laughed, chasing after his youngest son as Scorpius hid behind Hermione's legs, clinging onto one so his father couldn't get him.

"C'mon buddy, bath time." Draco said, putting his arms out so he could pick up his son. Scorpius's brown eyes widened at the thought of a bath and then he was off again, darting under the kitchen table and then out the door. Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why does he take a bath for you, and yet not me? You've got our son brainwashed to do what you say." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Hermione grinned and then pecked him on the cheek. "I have our beautfiul son under the impression, that big boys have showers. Daddy has a shower, so he has to have one too. Its easier to get him washed that way and y'know how much he loves the rain, I tell him its thunderstorm coming to clean him all up so he can go to bed." Draco shook his head at his wife and then kissed her on the lips.

"Thunderstorm, really? I could've come up with something way better." Hermione glared at him and then slapped him lightly on the arm. Draco grinned, remembering their talk by the lake, seven years ago. "Frustration my dear wife, someone needs to get laid."

"I believe we've been over this one before," she retorted, a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes. "And look where that got me." She guestured to her large bulbous stomach as Draco grinned, bent down and kissed the top of it.

"Fair point well made. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to find our son." Pecking her once more on the lips, Draco excited the room, calling out to Scorpius as he did. Hearing a giggle, Hermione grinned widely and then laughed out loud when she heard Scorpius squeal and Draco swear under his breath just out in the main foyer.

Their son really knew how to hide well. She wondered who he got that trait from.

Feeling a flutter in her stomach she smiled and placed her hand on the side, feeling the back of her daughter. Walking out to the foyer to see how Draco's mission was going she smiled when she saw him carrying Scorpius up the stairs, the two year old slung casually over his shoulder upside down.

Hearing her footsteps, Draco stopped on the stairs and turned to wink at her. "I love you Hermione Jean Malfoy."

"I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

And for once in her life, everything was right in the world. And she was exactly where she wanted to be.

**R&R Potterheads. **

**Praise Welcome. **

**Flames, not so much but bring it on! XD**

**~Superordinary**


End file.
